


You'll Live, I Promise

by ac0n1t3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Is Bad In This, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Manipulation, Might Regret This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries To Be A Better Parent (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Some comfort, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, canon doesnt exist here, canon failed me, canon? whos she?, we dont follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0n1t3/pseuds/ac0n1t3
Summary: Tommy is cold. And scared. And tired. After heading into the cold nowhere without a plan, he was lost and didn't know where to go. In the distance, he sees light. As soon as he gets there, his heart drops. It was Technoblade's house. There was no where to go, and so he goes in, takes the bare minimum of what he needs, and starts going down. It was so cold, and he was hurting all over, but he manages to mine himself a little hole underneath Techno's basement. And he falls asleep.Or, Tommy runs from exile and Techno is trying to be a good brother. And Dream is screwed.*inspired by the awesome fic "the lights go out (my heart goes still)" by curseworm (albeit unintentionally XD)*This is my first ever story on this platform, so excuse me while I try to figure this out. Thank you, and hopefully you enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 67
Kudos: 507





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the lights go out (my heart goes still)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099206) by [curseworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseworm/pseuds/curseworm). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy leaves and finds Technoblade's house. And he becomes a racoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// depictions of abuse, blood, suicidal thoughts
> 
> not edited ahaha (it will most likely never be edited)

Dream was pissed. And Tommy knew. Even with the mask, he could tell that Dream was mad. “I trusted you Tommy! How could you do this to me? Keeping secrets, stashing stuff away, hiding things from me!” Tommy flinched at Dream’s yelling. “I-I wasn’t-I’m sorry Dream, please! D-don’t blow it up, please! I’ll do anything Dream, j-just don’t blow i-it up!” Tommy stuttered out. “It’s too late Tommy. And you know how much I hate your stuttering.” Dream lit the TNT. “Wait no-!” And everything blew up. “I warned you Tommy. I was being lenient on you. I was even going to give you a little something. But no. You had to break my trust.” Dream said, kicking the malnourished Tommy down. “I-I’m sorry Dream! I’m sorry!” Behind the mask, Dream smirked. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time.”  
All of a sudden, Tommy was being grabbed by the hair, pulled back up. Tears pricked his eyes, but he stayed quiet. Dream hated it when Tommy yelled or showed any resistance when receiving punishment. When he was pulled up all the way, he was kicked back down to his knees by Dream. Tommy bit his lip, doing his best not to make any noise. However, a torch was suddenly at his side and he couldn’t help but scream out in pain. Dream chuckled. “This is for your own good Tommy. This hurts me way more than it hurts you.” And he kept pushing the torch into various places of his body. Stomach, chest, thighs, arms, and back. It was a never ending pain that had Tommy screaming for what seemed like forever. Finally, the torch burned out, and Tommy’s hair was let go. He crumpled to the ground, catching his breath. He didn’t even take 3 full breathes before feeling the sole of a boot connect to his ribs. He cried out, the boot pushing Tommy over to lay on his burned back and stepping harder. “P-please Dream, s-stop.” Tommy begged, not daring to open his eyes. The boot retreated, and Tommy took a painful breath.  
Dream crouched down, looking at Tommy’s pitiful state before splashing a healing potion on him. “I decided to have mercy on you. You should thank me Tommy.” Tommy slowly sat up, taking some time to readjust before saying, “T-thank you Dream.” He saw Dream smile. “Of course. Now, you still deserve some more punishment, so I won’t be coming by for a week. Tommy choked back a sob. “N-no, I-I’m sorry Dream, please, anything but that.” “It’s what you deserve Tommy. Be glad that this is the extent of it.” Dream stood up, walking through the nether portal, not looking back. Once Tommy had confirmed Dream had left, he curled up and started sobbing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tommy stood up, and he knew he had to get out of here. One way or another. He gathered all the blocks he had and quickly built a tall tower with his aching body and bleeding hands.  
Once he reached the limit, he stood up, looking down at the blown up remains of Logstedshire and contemplating what he should do from here. He could jump, die, and be at peace. Or would he? Ghostbur came back because he had unfinished business, and Tommy still had unfinished business as well. The disks. He risked everything for those disks. They weren’t just disks to him, they held sentimental value. That’s why he wanted them back so much. But is it really worth it? He could just let it go, forget about it, and die in peace. That way at least he won’t be giving Dream the satisfaction of killing Tommy himself. The rest of the smp would be happier too. Sure, some of them might mourn for a bit (he was hoping so), but that wouldn’t last long. With him gone, everybody would be able to enjoy their lives again. But a selfish part of him didn’t want to die just yet, or at least not like this. He wanted to go out in a blazing glory. Maybe something blowing up behind him. He involuntarily flinched at that thought and decided it was off the list. After debating with himself for a long time, he jumped.  
The water was cold when he landed, but Tommy shook it off and gathered what he could. Meager amounts of food, a stone sword, and the stuff Ghostbur gave to him, along with the few pictures he managed to salvage. He was by no means battle-ready, but he figured that this would be enough. He set off to who knows where, determined on leaving this place. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, but now he was lost in the snowy tundra. Tommy was cold and half aware of what was going on. It didn’t help that his last meal was about 3 days ago, and that have being a small piece of bread. The snow storm wasn’t being any help at all, making everything harder for Tommy. He suddenly swayed forward, his skinny body landing in the snow. This wasn’t so bad. He couldn’t feel the hurt anymore. But he knew that he couldn’t stay here, or he’d die. And he didn’t want to die like this. Heaving his body up, he started trudging again, not knowing where he was going to go. There, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light. He blinked, rubbing at his eye in case it was a hallucination. It wouldn’t be the first time. The light was still there. He stared at it for a few seconds, then started hobbling towards the light as fast as his numb body, and even number legs could take him.  
After hobbling like a mad man, he was finally close enough to see it was a small cabin. He began pulling a smile onto his face, but when he got closer, his smile dropped immediately. Next to the house was a horse pen, and in it was no other than Technoblade’s horse, Carl. He couldn’t be here. Technoblade would kill him the moment he saw him. Going back to Dream was probably going to be a better fate for him. At least he wouldn’t kill him. They were friends! Right? Well, this wasn’t the time to think about this. The overall numbing sensation went away and now his body was screaming at him again. Suddenly, he heard an arrow whiz by him. When he looked back, there was a stray aiming another arrow towards him. He quickly ran towards the back of the house, and the arrow narrowly missed his head. He took out his stone sword and waited for the stray to follow him. Instead, he heard a neigh, and the crunching of bones. He sighed in relief, and promptly heard the clashing of bones behind him. He turned around, but it was too late. An arrow flew towards his head, and he moved sideways without thinking. It hit his arm, and he sucked in a breath. Before the skeleton could pull the bowstring again, Carl knocked the skeleton into the ground and stomped on him until it was nothing but bone dust.  
Tommy slid down the side of the cabin, aggravating the burns on his back. He didn’t care though, all he cared about for now was that he was alive. Carl nudged at his arrow-less arm, as if telling him to get up and move. He wouldn’t put it past Techno to have an almost sentient horse. He looked up, and Carl was staring at him back. He groaned, all the pain that had disappeared from the adrenaline coming back full force. He stood up, vision going black for a few seconds. “Thanks Carl.” Tommy managed to say. Carl neighed softly, as if to say of course. He trotted back into his now partly broken pen, and went back to doing whatever. Tommy dragged his hurt body into Techno’s house, and hurriedly closed the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that he noticed was that the fire in the fireplace was dying. Seeing as how nobody came out to check the commotion, Tommy assumed that Techno was away. He rummaged through the various chests, taking only the bare minimum of what he needed. He stopped for a second, contemplating on whether he should take the gapples or not, before grabbing a few (he wasn’t going to miss a dozen gapples out of the many he has). Tommy went down, shivering even more as he went. He reached the bottom of Technoblade’s basement and almost collapsed of fatigue. A cow mooed at him, staring at the dirty blonde before turning away.  
Tommy took out the stone pickaxe he stole from Techno’s chest and dug down. When he was done digging, he had made himself a tiny cave with barely enough room for him to stand straight not like he could and hastily covered the top. After taking a breath he shivered in the freezing cold. Tommy had crafted a chest upstairs and he proceeded to dump all of his stuff into it. He grabbed the health potion he had nabbed and drank it in one gulp. Starting to feel better (if feeling numb was better), he spread out some wool and laid on top of it. Forgetting the fact that he had left the door open in his haste and that he had a literal arrow stuck near his shoulder, he fell into an uneasy slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic on this platform, so bear with me while I navigate this. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Next update in a week or less :)


	2. Tommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is back. Voices (Chat) helps. Tommy is found :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// panic attack (I think that's the only thing)

Technoblade was tired. The said piglin hybrid had spent nearly 4 days going through woodland mansions. He decided against taking Carl since there would be a lot of hostile illagers and he didn’t want his horse getting hurt or killed (not like Carl couldn’t take care of himself).

_**Soft Techno** _

_**Techno-soft** _

_**awwww!** _

_**That’s sweet.** _

_**He caressss** _

“Shut up chat.” he mumbled to the voices in his head. _That makes it sound like I’m insane or something_. The sun was dropping fast, and Techno really didn’t feel like going through the night fighting mobs. For once it seemed Chat also agreed. He quickly set up a small camp and fell asleep, not knowing that a certain blonde boy was barely surviving under his house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up to a burning fever. Not that he knew. To him, the little cave he made was freezing and he couldn’t get any warmer. He felt his stomach rumble, signaling that he should feed himself. Tommy slowly sat up, head dizzy from that small movement. He reached out only to fall to the floor with a dull thump. He stilled, barely breathing and straining his ear to see if Technoblade was home, and more importantly, if he heard him fall. Tommy was starting to hyperventilate, horrible thoughts swimming around his head. _Oh gosh what if he’s home and he heard me and comes down here and finds me and tries to kill me! I don’t even stand a chance against Technoblade, especially in this state! Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh-_ He was now shaking from both the fear and the cold, which only got worse. The arrow wasn’t helping either, it being the cause of an infection and making his temperature rise to new heights. Before he knew it, Tommy had been knocked unconscious by his hyperventilating.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technoblade hadn’t intended to be home this late, it being almost sundown when he arrived. The lucky mobs that found shade in the trees had held him up more than he thought they would, and he had stopped by a pumpkin patch as well. When he did arrive, the first thing he noticed was that part of Carl’s fence was broken. He rushed over to the pen, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Carl was safe. Carl, who had been eating some hay, looked up when he heard Techno approaching. He tilted his head to the side, as if asking _Why are you back so late?_ “Sorry Carl, I got held up and didn’t realize I would take so long. What happened here?” Technoblade asked, knowing that Carl wouldn’t break his pen unless needed. Carl neighed and made some motions with his head, but seeing as Techno was a piglin hybrid and not a horse hybrid, he couldn’t understand that. “Uh huh, um, I’ll take your word for it.” Suddenly, Chat flared up.

_**Technoblade!** _

_**Tommyinnit!** _

_**Racooninnit!** _

_**c heck your house!** _

_**Help him!** _

_**Tommy is here!** _

_**Tommy hurt!** _

Techno rubbed his head, a headache forming from the sudden onslaught of Chat. “What are you talking about Chat? Tommy's not here. He’s exiled, remember? Speaking of, it’s been a while since I’ve visited him.” Last time Techno had visited ~~his younger brother~~ the blonde kid, it didn’t go so well. After the last interaction, Techno didn’t think he would want him to visit again, so Techno didn’t. He sort of regretted it now that he thought about it. He finally noticed that his door was open, trails of melted snow nearby. He immediately went into defensive mode, and entered his house carefully. After confirming that nobody was in his house (he didn’t realize there was someone under the house) he went to check his chests. From the looks of it, all the important stuff seemed to be there. _What a weird robbery_. The only things he could find that were missing was some wool, food, a couple health potions, and two stone tools.

**_Go under!_ **

**_Underneath!_ **

**_Cold Tommy!_ **

**_Help him!_ **

**_The basement!!_ **

“Basement? Why the basement-oh.” Techno hurried down the ladders to his secret basement. “Chat, there’s no one here. Only my cow.” *Bob mooed at Techno. His pet skeleton Moon (previously named Fool before a loud voice in his head demanded it to be changed) rattled as if to say _I’m here too ya know!_ “And Moon. There isn’t another human soul here-” and then he heard it. A tiny whimper. So quiet, that if it wasn’t for Techno’s enhanced hearing, he would’ve missed it. “Um, you all heard that right?”

**_we told you!_ **

**_Go under!_ **

**_more deeper Techno_ **

**_Racooninnit is under_ **

**_Sickinnit_ **

**_HE’S LITERALLY GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP STANDING THERE!_ **

That drove him out of his daze. He got out his diamond pickaxe and started stepping around, trying to find the weakest and hollow-sounding brick. After a couple failed attempts, he finally found one in the corner. With no effort needed, the brick was pried from it’s spot. He climbed down the rickety ladder and the first thing he felt was a waft of cold air. And when he meant cold, he meant like really really cold. _Who the hell could even survive in here?_ He had to stay crouched in order to not bang his head on the ceiling. _So damn tiny_. Once he lit his torch, what he saw stabbed at his heart.

“Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you all so much for the love on my previous chapter! I didn't realize this was going to be such a hit! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the next chapter will most likely be out next week or so :)


	3. Warmth At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is safe! Well, for now at least. A certain green blob won't be very happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// blood, scars, panic attack(s), reference of self harm

Backing up about an hour, Tommy was jarred awake when he heard footsteps above him. He quickly grabbed the stone sword from the chest next to him and clutched it like his life depended on it (it sort of did in his mind). Barely breathing, he kept still as who he assumed was Techno was heard going through the house. He kept going in and out of consciousness throughout the time, not being able to stay awake for more than 10 minutes at a time. 

After a whole lot of drifting in and out, he heard Technoblade’s voice, even though it was muffled because of the stone floor. “Chat, there’s no one here. Only my pet cow.” After a few seconds he heard Techno add “And Moon. There isn’t another human soul here-” While Techno was saying all that, Tommy had gone into hyperventilation mode, and the arrow was jostled around due to his jagged breathing. Tommy whimpered and promptly went quiet, but it was too late. _He heard it_. “Um, you all heard that right?” After a few seconds of silence, in which Tommy took that time to adjust his position silently, he heard stomping at the top. _Oh gosh Techno is going to find me and kill me and that’ll be it. No more me. Maybe if I immediately beg he’ll spare me. Who am I kidding that would just give him a good laugh. The only way is to at least try to fight him. In the very least I won’t die a coward._

Just then, he heard the brick being tossed aside. _This is it for me I guess._ Tommy made sure to stay quiet, in case Techno wouldn’t notice him. He saw Techno come down and light a torch. _So much for staying hidden._ He gripped the sword harder, not knowing the fact that it started cutting into his hands. “Tommy?” Technoblade asked, and Tommy suppressed a shiver at that voice. “B-back away T-Techno!” Tommy shouted out, keeping his grip on the sword. Tommy was still kneeling, too weak to stand. “Tommy, put that down-'' Techno was cut off. “I s-said back a-a-away Techno! I-I can and w-will use this!” To prove his point he swung the sword back and forth, almost dropping it in the process. Techno stilled, not wanting to scare Tommy any more than he already was. “Tommy, you’re hurt. Let me help-” He was cut off once again by a frantic Tommy. “You’re going to try and kill me! I-I know you are! W-well, I’m not going down without a fight! T-t-try and k-kill me, I dare you!” (What he didn’t know was that Techno was panicking that very moment, trying to think of something that’ll get Tommy to calm down.) 

Techno sighed. “Tommy, listen. I won’t kill you, okay? I’m sorry we ended on bad terms, but let’s put that aside now. You’re very clearly injured, and it’s very cold down here. How about I help you get back up into my house and we can go from there, yeah?” Techno said very slowly, as if speaking to a wild animal _I suppose I sort of am to him right now._ “Y-you won’t kill me?” Tommy asked cautiously, both knowing and not knowing what Techno is capable of. “Yes, I won’t kill you. I promise.” Tommy was still skeptical, but the little adrenaline rush he got was slowly wearing off, and he could start to feel the pain from everywhere. Still, Tommy was stubborn, and he didn’t trust Techno. “W-why should I trust you? P-p-plenty of people m-made promises that t-they brok-ke.” _Damn my stutter that makes me seem weak._ _I can’t seem weak. Not in front of Techno. I can’t be weak. Not like when I was with Dream. Can’t be weak can’t be weak can’t be weak-_ “Tommy? Tommy!” And Tommy had promptly gone unconscious (he seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays). 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------*switch to Technoblade pov*-------------------------------------------------

Techno rushed forward to catch Tommy’s head before it hit the cobblestone floor.  _ Poor Tommy. What happened to him? _

**_It was Dream!_ **

**_bad Dream_ **

**_He did it! The green man himself!_ **

“Why would Dream do that?” Techno murmured to himself. But deep down, he knew that it was the only reasonable explanation. “Whatever, we’ll figure that out later. Right now, we need to get Tommy out of here.” He lifted Tommy up and was concerned by how little he weighed. After scaling up using the ladders  _ curse me for not putting stairs instead _ he gently placed Tommy on the couch. After making sure that the fireplace was heated, he started rushing around the house. “First things first, his injuries.” Techno collected various medical supplies from everywhere. He was glad that he took Philza’s advice and stocked up on items. “You never know when you’ll need them.” he had said. 

When he returned, he was holding a first aid kit, 3 health potions, two cloths, and a blade (in preparation of the worst). “Okay, umm, let’s assess his injuries. Sorry Tommy, the shirt has to go.” The first thing he noticed was the bloody shoulder. Upon closer inspection he saw the shaft of an arrow stuck in there. “Let’s hope that I don’t need to amputate this.” Techno got to work, carefully separating the half-healed skin around the arrow. He got a metal tong and started extracting the arrow. Luckily, it hasn’t been too long since the injury took place so it was an easy extraction. Techno poured some of the health potion onto a cloth and wrapped the shoulder. He checked Tommy’s head for injuries, but there were none. “Okay, now to the other stuff.” he said with a sigh. 

Techno gasped. Tommy’s body was littered with a whole bunch of scars. Some old, and some very, very new. Slash scars, burn marks, bruises, scratches, among others. Marks that shouldn’t be on a 16 year-old’s body. His ribs were very much visible too. He rummaged through the first aid kit and took out some burn cream, stitches, and bandages. He first stitched up whatever needed to be stitched, and applied some burn cream to the burns. After dunking the bandages in some health potions, he wrapped all of Tommy’s injuries on his front and back area. Once Techno got to the arms, he felt a pang in his chest. There were blade marks, but they were too straight for it to have been done accidentally. “Oh Tommy, what happened to you?” Techno murmured while wrapping Tommy’s arms. It seemed he had injured his hands as well, so Techno made sure to bandage that as well. 

After Techno took care of Tommy’s injuries, he let out a yawn, not realizing that it was late. 

**_Techno-sleep_ **

**_go to bed Techno_ **

**_You need sleep!_ **

**_Techno-rest!!_ **

“I suppose you guys are right. Can’t take care of someone else properly if I’m tired.” He sighed, crashing into a spare chair he had. “I’ll just sleep here just in case he wakes up tomorrow. Can’t have him running away in that state.” Techno yawned again and fell asleep to Chat fawning over Techno and Tommy. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Somewhere far away, a bee lover was crying over the presumed loss of his best friend and a certain green man was very angry over Tommy’s disappearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally the best! I have experienced a whole lot more feedbacks and love than anticipated, so thank you. Now, it's a road of recovery for Tommy, and for Techno to find out just how much Dream has done to him. Next update should be around next Monday, but if I'm not dead on my feet because of an extra class I'm taking there might be an early update on Thursday or Friday this week.


	4. Caution, Questions, & Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Tommy being a traumatized child and Techno not knowing what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight disassociation maybe(?), swearing, nightmare

* * *

_ Tommy was back at Logstedshire. “Nononono why am I back here?! Dream is going to be pissed and he’s going to hurt me and-” His talking was cut off by a voice he knew all too well. “Oh Tommy~ Where are you? Don’t worry, I’ll forgive you for leaving~ Just come out and we can be happy together again! Who needs anyone else?” Tommy went stiff, Dream’s voice making his panic even worse. “Tommy. I’m not going to ask nicely anymore. Come. Out.” He didn’t even dare breathe in fear of Dream finding him. Suddenly, Dream’s white smiley mask was in front of Tommy. “Found you.” Dream said with a sadistic grin. Tommy got up and ran. He ran not knowing where he was going. He bumped into something or someone and fell down. The floor gave out underneath him and as he was falling he heard Dream say, “How about you get in the hole this time Tommy?”  _

* * *

“-ommy! Tommy! TOMMY!” Tommy jerked awake, mind still hazy from his sickness and the nightmare. “Nonono I-I’m sorry Dream please please please d-don’t hurt me I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-” “Tommy, calm down! It's me, Techno. Remember what happened last night? I found you underneath my basement.”  _ Oh right, Techno found me. Wait, Technoblade?  _ Tommy quickly scrambled away, his aching back hitting the wall. “Technoblade don’t send me away don’t give me back to Dream please I’m sorry I’ll leave just don’t send me back to him-” Tommy got up, pushing a shocked Techno out of the way to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t here but falling down in the process, his malnourished body failing his motor skills. He gathered the remaining energy he had and got up to run away, being surprisingly fast.

“Wait-Tommy! Get back! You’re in no condition to run!” Techno recovered from his initial shock and quickly went after the scared boy, who was already on his way out the door somehow.  _ Got to get away run run run RUN  _ **_RUN_ ** _!  _ Tommy tripped on something and fell face forward into the snow, stinging his already injured face. Technoblade caught up to Tommy, panting slightly from the sudden extrusion of energy. Tommy sat up, facing Technoblade. “Tommy-” “I’m sorry just please, if you’re going to end m-me, make it quick. I d-don’t want Dream finding me, so please. Just do it.” Tommy shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead, he got a hug  _ what the fuck _ from Technoblade. “Tommy, it’s okay. I won’t kill you, and I won’t give you back to Dream. I’m sorry for scaring you and well, everything else. Let’s get inside, it’s cold out here. Can you walk or can I carry you?” Tommy suddenly felt very tired as the adrenaline started going away. “C-carry please. I-i-if it isn’t t-too much t-trouble of course! I c-can walk i-if I need to. I shouldn’t make you-” Before Tommy was able to get his sentence out Techno stood up, carrying Tommy bridal style. “Let’s go inside and get you warm. You feel like a corpse.” Tommy didn’t fight back on that, choosing instead to reply with a slurred “Mhmm.” and unconsciously snuggled closer to Techno.

“I got you some soup.” Technoblade said, the soup in his hand. “I’m not hungry.” Tommy replied back, curled in on himself. “C’mon, you look like you haven’t eaten in a week. Speaking of, when IS the last time you ate?” Tommy thought back. “Um, I think I had half a loaf of bread about 3 days ago.” Techno went wide-eyed. “3 days?! And a half loaf of bread?! Tommy, that isn’t normal.” Tommy was confused.  _ Techno sounded actually concerned.  _ “What do you mean? This isn’t the first time I’ve had to skip a couple meals. I had to do that during the wars and in Pogtopia and-” “Skipping days worth of meals isn’t just ‘skipping a couple meals’ Tommy. Please, just a few spoonfuls. You don’t have to finish the whole thing.” “I said I’m fine Techno-” “Eat Tommy. Now.” He quickly grabbed the bowl out of Techno’s hands and started eating the soup. 

Tommy hated himself for acting so hastily when Techno used that voice, the one that sounded so much like Dream giving him an order or when Dream was not happy with Tommy which usually meant he was going to get hurt again- “Tommy slow down! You’re going to choke-” Tommy was half gone, his eyes glassy with no focus as his mind slowly started taking him back to Logstedshire. “Shit, Tommy, look at me.” Techno said, grabbing Tommy’s face gently, facing it towards him. “I’m sorry for doing that, I’m right here Tommy, you aren’t back over there. Focus for me.” Tommy pulled out of his flashbacks, eyes becoming clear once again. 

_ Fuck did I really just do that in front of Technoblade?! He’s going to be so pissed.  _ “I-I’m sorry Techno I didn’t mean to.” Tommy said, voice becoming smaller towards the end of the sentence. Techno sighed. “It’s fine. I should’ve been more careful. Now, what the hell happened there?” He didn’t need to specify where he meant cause they both knew Techno was referring to Logstedshire. “I-” Tommy cut himself off.  _ What am I supposed to tell him? That nobody visited me except Dream? That even though he would hurt me, blow my stuff up, and almost made me kill myself, he was still my only friend? No, I can’t say any of that.  _ “Nothing happened over there.” Tommy snapped at Techno. “I’m fine. Now leave me alone so that I can sleep.” Techno sighed yet again. “Okay, but this talk isn’t over.” Techno stood up, closing the door on his way out. Tommy stared at the blank ceiling for a long time before falling into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee another chapter done! Thank you all so much for the love, really. This one is a little short because I was swamped with work :/. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, stay safe, and I'll see you next week!


	5. Not Techno Almost Being Killed-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its basically a summary + my take on the attempted Technoblade execution, so it isn't a very long or entertaining chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swearing 
> 
> -Last week I had a whole lot of work (and this week too but I already have the next chapter planned out so I'm good) so it isn't the best quality, I didn't really know what to add here :'D. A whole bunch of yada yada nonsense and that is why this week's chapter is sucky.

Tommy got sick. Again. Luckily, it wasn’t as bad as before, but he was still out of it most of the time. He was temporarily moved to Techno’s room so that Techno could watch over him better. And thank Clara that Tommy didn’t get any dreams while he was sick  ~~might be because~~ ~~Techno pet his hair before he went to sleep like when they were young~~ ~~.~~ He really hated being sick, but it couldn’t be helped. For some reason that Tommy couldn’t fathom, Techno didn’t seem to mind taking care of Tommy. He even caught Techno reading out loud to him when he was pretending to be asleep.  _ This is confusing, but I’m not complaining _ . 

\--------------------------------------------------------------*switch to Technoblade POV*--------------------------------------------------------------

Techno had a bad feeling around the third day Tommy was sick. He had gotten a whisper from Phil saying that the Butcher Army was on their way to get Techno. He stocked up on weapons, potions, and a totem of undying. As much as he didn’t want to have to use the totem, his instincts and Chat said it was just a precaution, so he held onto it just in case. There was a knock at the door later that day. Techno cautiously opened the door. “Hey there Techno.” Quackity greeted with a smirk. “What brings you to my retirement home?” he asked impassively, the pig mask on his face. “We’re here to take you to L’Manburg. There you will be held responsible for your actions against L’Manburg and will face proper consequences.” Tubbo stepped out to say. “Psh, come on guys, I’m in retirement. I’ve changed my ways.” “And is that why you’re wearing all your gear right now, when you’ve ‘changed your ways’?” Fundy asked rhetorically, scoffing at the statement. “You guys really don’t want to do this.” Techno warned, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Perhaps that was his mistake. Everyone else took that as the go-ahead to pull out their own weapons and attack him.

Techno made quick work of Fundy and Tubbo, and was about to move onto Ranboo when he heard a neigh from his right. “I would advise you to step away from Ranboo if you want your horse to live another day.” Quackity snarled out. He was holding a sword up to Carl’s throat, dangerously close to drawing blood. Carl was still, as if sensing that rash movements could end his life. Techno quickly dropped his sword. Putting his hands up to show he had no weapons in his hands. “Get away from Carl.” “Take your shit off first, then we can discuss what happens to this horse of yours.” Eyeing Quackity carefully, Techno started taking off his armour, placing them in front of him. “Your weapons and potions too. Can’t have you sneaking away now can we?” Techno grumbled, putting his weapon and potions with his armour. 

He made sure to hide the totem in his shoe in case things went south. As soon as he was done, Ranboo knocked him to his knees, mumbling out a “Sorry Techno.” His head was knocked back and a potion bottled was shoved into his mouth. It wasn’t until after he finished drinking the whole thing when he realized it was a weakening potion, and the dose seemed really high seeing as his eyes were starting to droop. “Sleep well Technoblade, it’ll be the last you’ll be feeling peaceful for a while.” he heard Quackity say before he fell onto the ground with a soft crunch of the snow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t I get a trial?” Techno asked offhandedly, keeping his expressions neutral. “You don’t deserve a trial. There are multiple witnesses of you killing, bombing, and terrorizing people. It’s time you pay for your actions.” Quackity flatly replied. He was stuck inside iron bars surrounded by people all over. He would’ve tried to escape somehow, but Carl’s life was at stake  _ and Phil wasn’t here _ . Tubbo was giving some speech but Techno wasn’t listening. He probably should’ve listened to what was being said, but he didn’t really care.

“By the way, aren’t you curious as to how we found you?” Quackity whispered to Techno. He really was curious. “Oh, do tell Mr. Government.” he responded back rather quickly. Quackity smirked. “We found a little something in your dear father’s chest. Of course, he didn’t give up your location willingly, but what can he do to us without breaking the law? He’s currently on house arrest for not cooperating as we would’ve liked.” Techno was fuming. How dare they?! 

**_Kill!_ **

**_Blood for the blood god!_ **

**_Find Philza!_ **

**_Get out of here!_ **

**_Kill the damned people!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_BLOOD!_ **

Techno’s head started to hurt from the uproar of Chat.  _ Trust me Chat, we will get blood. As soon as Carl’s safety isn’t compromised.  _ Just then, an explosion rang out. Panicked screams from civilians were heard, as well as a lever being pulled.  _ Wait, lever? _ Before Techno could fully process that question, he took out his totem and clutched it just fast enough to not die from the anvil.  _ Holy, that hurts like hell. _ After recovering from the near death, Techno jumped through the now broken iron bars and started running. 

\-------------------(we all know what happened after and I don’t particularly feel like rewriting the whole thing so these are just highlights of the after)-------------------

_ The explosions were Punz under Dream’s orders. They got Carl back to him. Dream gave him a way out. Quackity found him. Went on some rampage. “I HAVE A PICKAXE AND I’LL PUT IT THROUGH YOUR TEETH! I’LL PUT IT THROUGH YOUR TEETH QUACKITY!” In short, Quackity will have a nice scar once he respawns. On the way back, Technoblade realizes that he cannot stay in “retirement” any longer, and that he has to go back to his violent ways. Hoping that Tommy is still asleep, Techno set back home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things. First, how I've decided that totems are going to work is that they allow the player to not take any "physical damage". They'll still feel what was supposed to have happened (for example Techno felt a heavy force crushing him for a few seconds) but no open wounds actually appears. They will also still get a scar relating to how they would've died. For good old Techno here, he'll probably have a scar straight down the middle of his head (covered by his hair so no one will really see it lol). Totems are dark magic, which is stronger than regular magic such as potions and gapples and all that, but they aren't god items. Also, just because I use the term "dark magic" here doesn't mean they are bad. I'm just using that as to say that stuff like Totems are more "dark" but powerful.   
> Second, Amaconcern pointed something out (thank you once again). My brain took inspiration from "the lights go out (my heart goes still)" by curseworm (I don't know how to link if someone could tell me that would be great). I didn't realize that I was, unintentionally, taking inspiration from that amazing fanfic. Totally my fault :'). Anyways, that's it for the author talk, hope this was an okay time killer, and I'll see you all next time!


	6. Let's Reveal Tommy's Trauma To Techno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes by, some sappy brother stuff happens. Idk, half my conscience was in another reality while writing most of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some panic, language, and sappiness (i think idk if its sappy or sweet)

It had been a couple days after the attempted execution of Technoblade. Tommy never found out about the ordeal as he was busy having a fever or sleeping at the time, neither did he see the  Postmortal achievement message show up on the communicators. Tommy “miraculously” got better. In actuality Techno mixed in small doses of healing potion into the soup secretly. When he first tried to be direct with it to Tommy, he shrunk back and started mumbling something under his breath. He seemed to be having another meltdown, so Techno had to sit next to him and promise that he wasn’t going to hurt him.  _ Should’ve taken more attention when Phil would comfort Wilbur or Tommy. _ He knew for a fact that he heard the sentence “Dream please don’t hurt me” multiple times and he almost blew his cool, but Chat managed to calm him down. Chat was actually a great help and he was almost thankful for them. 

“How are you feeling now Tommy?” Techno had asked after the meltdown. “Just peachy. I’m sorry to keep bothering you with these, you clearly have other business to attend to.” Tommy replied back rather snappishly. Technoblade sighed. “You do realize that you can’t keep avoiding this right? You’re going to have to tell me at some point.” Tommy frowned and crossed his arms. “I don’t have to tell you..shit.” There it was again. Tommy had hesitated before cursing at Techno. The old Tommy wouldn’t even have given it a second thought. Techno sighed again. Another reason to break Phil out of L’Manburg. He would be better at this whole “consoling” and “confronting” thing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day of messing around carefully with Tommy when suddenly, Techno picked up snow crunching somewhere near the treeline. He knew it wasn’t Phil because his footsteps didn’t sound like that.  _ And Phil was under house arrest in L’Manburg. I really need to bust him out.  _ He quickly went to the window to check it out. It was Dream. “Tommy, you have to get in the box.” Tommy’s head swiveled around so fast he had to have gotten whiplash. “W-why?” “Dream is here.” “Tommy’s eyes went cartoonishly wide and started shaking. “Oh no he found me he’s going to take me back and he’s going to be more mad and I should’ve never left-” “Tommy now!” He got up from the couch and scrambled into the box. Techno got an invisible potion from his inventory that he happened to carry around and splashed Tommy with it after a short “Sorry Tommy.”, watching as Tommy slowly disappeared from sight. (He didn’t know that Tommy only responded badly to certain potions.) “Stay quiet. He may not have super hearing but he’s got extra senses or something when it comes to people.” Tommy rustled around the box for the last time then went completely quiet. 

As soon as Tommy was in the box, there was a knock at the door. Techno cleaned up the last bits of evidence that Tommy was here and opened the door for Dream, infamous pig mask covering his narrowed eyes. “Hello Dream. Why are you here?” Dream chuckled. “Straight to the point I see.” Dream stepped through the door and into Technoblade’s house without waiting for an invite in. “Tommy’s missing.” “And why should I care? That gremlin can die in a ditch for all I care.” Techno said with a scoff, wincing inwardly as he said that.  _ Sorry Tommy, please don’t take any of this to heart. Or better yet, don’t listen to anything I say.  _ “He’s in exile, and under my watch. I can’t have him running around everywhere when he’s supposed to be in exile now can I? I was just wondering if you’ve seen him around.” “No, I have not. You know how deep my hatred for him is. I would kill him on sight, and he knows it.” Dream sighed. 

“Well, just to check, can I take a look around?” Techno knew that wasn’t really a question, but rather a test of sorts. “Be my guest. I’m sure you won’t find anything of interest here.” Techno said, faking nonchalance. Dream started looking around the little cabin. “What’s upstairs?” “Just 2 rooms. One’s mine and one’s for...miscellaneous things.” He didn’t particularly feel like telling Dream about the voices.  _ Can’t give him more information _ . Dream nodded, then asked, “What about downstairs?” “My basement.” Can I take a look?” Techno shrugged. “Go ahead.” They headed down to the basement, Techno taking the lead. “See, nothing much. Just my pets and chests.” Dream took a look around. After finding nothing that indicated Tommy was here, he nodded again. “Let’s go back up.” 

“Thank you for letting me do this. If you ever need something, message me.” Techno gave a nod to show he understood, and led Dream out the door. “Oh, and if you see Tommy nearby, don’t kill him yet, he’s a valuable asset.”  _ Valuable asset. As in he doesn’t even see Tommy as an individual. _ “Sure, whatever. Now go away, I have business to attend to.” Dream chuckled. “Sure, goodbye Technoblade.” As soon as Dream had disappeared into the tree lines Techno rushed back inside.  _ Please don’t have heard any of that Tommy. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------*switch to Tommy POV*---------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy heard all of it. He didn’t want to hear it, but the box wasn’t exactly sound-proof. The rational part of his mind knew that Techno didn’t mean any of those words of course, but he never listened to his rational part of the brain anyways.  _ He hates me. He’s going to lull me into a false sense of security and when I’m vulnerable, he’s going to kill me. Only way to survive is to leave this place. What was I thinking? Staying here, with the Blade, who very pointedly hates me? I should’ve left sooner. Better yet, I should’ve just died in the snow. Or just have fallen to the ground. I need a plan to leave. I can’t stay here.  _

“Tommy? He’s gone, you can come out now.” he heard Techno stay. He would’ve stayed in there if it wasn’t for the fact that he was claustrophobic. He opened the box, slowly getting out. Techno was standing right there, reaching out his hand for him. Tommy took it, not wanting to impose on this kindness.  _ All fake kindness, he doesn’t really care for me. Yes he does. No he doesn’t. _ “You alright?” Tommy just nodded, not trusting his voice to give his thoughts away. “Do you need anything?” He shook his head and walked over to the couch, laying down to sleep.  _ Maybe he’ll kill me in my sleep. That would be better than being awake for it.  _

\---‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tommy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Techno was sitting in the loveseat near him, book in hand. He groaned as a sudden headache hit his head. Techno looked up from his book. "You finally awake?" he asked. “Y-yeah.” “I guess yesterday’s events were a bit much for you huh?” “Yester-”  _ Ah right. Dream came by yesterday. Techno pointed out that he would kill me on sight. So why isn’t he doing it? _ Techno cleared his throat, then sighed. “Tommy, we can’t avoid the conversation any longer. What happened during exile? And more importantly, what did Dream do to you?” 

Tommy stiffened at the questions, unwanted memories resurfacing itself. “Nothing happened. And for your information, nobody else visited. It was only Dream who cared. He didn’t do anything to me.”  _ that I didn’t deserve.  _ “What was that last part?” Techno asked.  _ Shit, I thought I said it in my head. _ “Nothing! Everything’s fine! Dream never hurt me! Why would he do that? We’re friends! Haha..ha..”  _ Fuck, I’m such a fuckup. Can’t do anything right. No wonder Dream always punishes me.  _ “Tommy. What. Did. Dream. Do.” Tommy looked up from his lap to see Techno with his eyes in fury, but it didn’t seem directed at him. Still, an angry Techno is a scary Techno.  _ Maybe if I tell him he won’t get too mad at me.  _

“U-um, nothing m-much. He would just hit me, or burn me, or drown me, use certain p-potions on me, occasionally stab me, and blow up my stuff. I-it was my fault though! I deserved it! I didn’t listen to him and those were the consequences. E-especially when…” “When what?” Techno asked in a seemingly calm voice (really he was fuming, but he didn’t want to scare Tommy.)  _ This was a bad idea, why did I say that? Oh well, I already started, guess I should keep going. _ “W-well, I hid stuff from D-Dream. Not intentionally! I-it was at first, but I gave up on trying to escape. I didn’t take care of it, and he found it. He was r-really mad. I tried to explain, but he didn’t listen. That was one of the worst...yeah.” There were other instances, but he didn’t feel like they were important enough to mention  _ yet _ . Tommy couldn’t read what was going inside Techno’s head.  _ Is he mad at me? Did I mess up telling him that? Should I apologize? What do I do? Dream was easier on me when I apologized, maybe I should just apologize.  _

“I’m sorry.” Tommy said, closing his eyes in preparation of what could happen. That snapped Techno out of his daze. “Tommy.” “Y-yeah?” “Why are you saying sorry?” That surprised him.  _ He wasn’t mad? _ “I-I thought you were mad or something at me and Dream always went easier on me when I apologized and he would always take care of me after if I apologized-” Suddenly there were arms around Tommy. Techno had moved from the loveseat to the couch where Tommy was sitting and was hugging him, albeit awkwardly.  _ Wait, he’s hugging me? _ “T-Techno?” “Listen. I’m not good at this comfort thing, so don’t expect a daily hug or something. But, I do care for you. And I don’t mean in the way Dream manipulated you to think that he cares for you. Cause frankly, he doesn’t. Dream’s a sick bastard who takes pleasure in bending things to his will. And I don’t know how much you heard yesterday when Dream came by, but I didn’t mean any of it. Sure, you can be annoying sometimes, and a pain in the butt, but I don’t hate you, nor do I want to kill you. You’re under my care, which means you’ll be safe from him and his lies. And I know that what you told me wasn’t everything, but I’m hoping that at one point, you’ll be willing to tell me what happened there. But for now, just stay here, away from Dream.” Techno said (actually acting like an older brother for once). 

Tommy was definitely not crying. Nope. That was for little bitches who couldn’t handle a few words said oh-so-lovingly by his older brother who was always out to kill him since he joined the server.  _ Gosh, how long has it been since I was hugged by anyone like this?  _ Tommy definitely did not cry, and Tommy absolutely didn’t hug Techno like his lifeline. And Techno didn’t hug his little brother tighter, as if the hug could make every bad thing go away. But if it did happen, well then, nobody but them would know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...aha I'm not dead! But like, sorry for blowing off last week. I was sick and school is a bitch. In return, the chapter is a little longer than normal ones, it's a bittt edited, and there's some nice brother to brother interaction at the end. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm going to hope that I have the time to upload next week. If not, then I'll prolly change my upload schedule. Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
